Kick Forever
by XxWeirdlyxAdorableXx
Summary: A collection of one shots based on our favorite couple. Established Relationship. Jack & Kim. Come and Read. Don't forget to review!:)
1. I Love You

**Hey guys! *ran fingers to hair nervously* long time no see! I came back (couldn't stay away) Anyway, this a collection of one shots. I don't know how long it will be and I'm open for ideas. I have a lot of school work so I won't update often. Please bear with me. **

**This was previously a one shot. It was deleted because the old one was horrible My writing was horrible back then.*shivers* Hopefully you'll like this one better.:)**

**A few notes:**

**The flight to Paris is actually 10-hour along. For this one shot 's sake, I decided to put 7-hours long.**

**It's set around Christmas time. It doesn't snow in Seaford. Just pretend it does. **

**Kim might seemed a little bit OC in this one shot.**

**They are 17 in this fic.**

**This is a two shot.**

**Alright! I hope you enjoy the first !**

**Thanks to HollowedLover1379 for reading this over.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas Kickin'it( I do not own Kickin'it)**

* * *

_Love is a game that two can play and both win.-Eva Gabor_

* * *

Christmas, it was one of the most beloved holidays of the year. Christmas carols were sung at the corner of the mall, mechanical Santa's, Christmas ornaments were hung, snow piled up in the driveways, people chatting over hot chocolates outside the Seaford Cafe while hanging on to their shopping bag, little children making snow angels. Everyone was in a Christmas mood

Everyone, including our favorite Wasabi Warriors, who were currently in the dojo which wasn't decorated because according to Rudy it was going to be too _expensive_. There was only christmas lights wrapped around the dojo poles like a vine. They were talking about their Christmas plans. Jack and the guys were sitting in two of the benches while Kim sat on Jack's lap. Jack didn't mind at all since they've been dating for few months now. It was natural.

"My family is coming to my house . Like the whole family, yo.I don't think that my house is gonna be packed . I sometimes do have to sleep with my cousin Pepito." Jerry pouted. The guys laughed remembering the last time his cousin went to visit.

"At my house, my parents talk about how they first met on Christmas, but this time, they invited Julie so this time I won't be alone."

"Every Christmas, my mom goes overboard with cooking, sometimes we eat the same food for weeks." Eddie whined. He likes eating but not the same thing over and over again.

"Your mom goes overboard with cooking. You should see my mom with and green everywhere and I do mean _everywhere." _Jack said and the guys let out a chuckle until they noticed that their favorite blonde wasn't talking.

"Kim." They said simultaneously. That's when the blonde snapped out her trance.

""Oh, right, sorry."She tucked a strand of hair behind ear like she always does when she was embarrassed.

"Is everything okay?" Her boyfriend asked with a concerned look on his face.

The blonde sighed. "Nothing… Its just my parents always on business trips during this time of year. They send me Christmas cards, but its not the same."

They all nodded in understanding. Sometimes Kim didn't see them for months.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with me?"

Kim looked up at her boyfriend who was anxiously waiting for her response, his brown eyes filled with hope. It was kind of adorable.

"Are you sure?" I mean I don't want to be a bother." She smiled shyly at him.

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead." Kim, you are not bother. You are practically consider family. So….. will you?"

"Yeah,,sure. I would love to." She said, kissing his giggled when his face went beet red.

"Aww,our Jackie is blushing." Jerry said in\a babyish voice.

Milton face palmed, wrong choice of word, Jerry.

Jack send Jerry a death glare but Jerry, being, Jerry didn't noticed. "What? That you're blushing."

"That's it!" The black belt yelled angrily, got up, not before his girlfriend got from his lap.

The rest of the gang watched in amusement as the brunet angrily chased the screaming Latino around the dojo.

* * *

Jack Brewer was walking his girlfriend was already dark out, and he didn't know how many perverts could be lurking around. Her arm link through his as she let out a laugh at his joke, her blonde hair flying freely on her face. They both walked to her porch, and she reluctantly let go of her hand as she grabbed the keys out her jacket.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said. The brunet smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She sighed in content as the sudden warm filled her body. He leaned in, so that their foreheads touchings and there was no space between them.

"No problem,Princess." His minty breath hit her face as he leaned over to kiss her and the butterflies in her stomach went on overdrive.

At that moment she lost train of thought. Her brain turn into mush. She could only focus on him. Cheesy but the truth.

Her slim fingers tangled in brown locks as she kissed him back passionately. He tipped his head to the side for better access. He slowly pulled away from her and stared into her hazel eyes. Kim saw a glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite recognize but before she could read into it, he unwrapped his arms from her waist. The cold wind caught her off guard, making her snap out her thoughts.

"Goodnight Kim."

"Goodnight Jack."

She watched him walked out sight before opening the door. She closed it and leaned her head against it and touch her lips who were tingling like they always do from Jack's kisses. The blonde smiled as a blush crept on her face.

She loves him.

Kim Crawford loves Jack Brewer. She finally admit to herself and god, it felt good. She wasn't going tell him yet . At least not until she was ready and was sure he fell the same way.

"Hey Kimmy. Had a nice kiss?" A familiar feminine voice said. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the person in front of her.

Her long brown hair was curled up on her was dressed like a business woman. Her hazels were filled with amusement, her red plump lips were curved into a smile.

Kim gulped. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

.

"We came to celebrate to Christmas with our daughter," another familiar voice and stood next to her mom, of course, her dad. Instead of his gray suit, he wore a brown vest with gray pants and black shoes.

Kim gave them a knowing look. They weren't fooling anyone.

Her mother sighed and decided to get straight to the point. "Look, we realize that we haven't been spending time with you, so we ask for the week off."

"And we know you wanted to go Paris, her father said, holding three tickets in his hands."So we figured what not spend there."

She squealed in delight and in this moment she was the happiest girl alive. "Thank you! "Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging them tightly. The blonde kissed both of the parent's cheeks.

But sudden guilt washed over her.

What about Jack?

She was tried to keep the smile on her face but came out more like a didn't go unnoticed and met her mom concerned eyes.

"Kim ? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, a little bit uneasy. "When do we leave?"

"Wednesday, since the flight might take up the whole day, we will be resting at a hotel."

"Thanks mom." suppress a smile and pulled her daughter into another hug.

* * *

Kim sighed as she felt the sun beaming down on her face. The sun was bright and there was barely any clouds , giving a perfect view of the clear blue sky. The blonde sighed and opened her eyes, trying to recall what happened last night.

Jack's invitation. Their kiss. Her parent's return. Paris…

The blonde beauty didn't know what to do and suddenly feel overwhelmed. She needed to talk to someone. But whom?

Her parents were right off the list. Grace was probably out shopping, since its holiday season there are lot sales and the stores opened early and she was probably first in line. The guys. She talks to them sometimes about her problems, but in this case she didn't think they could help her.

However, there was one guy that could possibly understand what she was going through and his name was Jack Brewer. Her boyfriend. Not only was he her boyfriend but also her best friend ,they knew each other's secrets ,told each other everything.

Kim took a deep breath before she went to the bathroom to get ready.

Dressed in her thick _Pink__**(1)**_long sleeve sweater and Khaki pants, she rang the doorbell. Her black boots, thumping against the wooden floor. Her hazel eyes scanning the porch.

He wasn't kidding when he said his mom was going overboard- snowflakes, multi -color lights wrapped around the railings, Plastic Santas at each side of the door, fake sugar canes hanging on the ceiling. She was surprised that even the doorbell was playing the in famous _Let it snow_**(2)**.

The door suddenly opened,Mrs. Brewer came into the view. Her brown hair was in ponytail,she looked out breath, sweat was building on her forehead you think she'd run a marathon, and was holding card box in her hand which was probably filled with more Christmas decorations.

"Good... Morning ..Kim." She said enthusiastically opening the door wider for her son's girlfriend to come in.

"Good Morning Mrs. Brewer. Is Jack here?" She asked nervously,fiddling with her thumbs.

"Yeah, he is probably taking a shower upstairs. Why don't you go up?" She suggested,tilting her head at the stairs.

She nodded and went up to his room. When she is arrived to his door, she was surprised to not find of any decorations on it based on the red and ornaments she passed coming up there.

She decided to knock first."Jack? "

"Yeah, sure, come in!" She heard him yelled. When she opened the door, she heard the water running so he was taking a shower. Kim decided to look around; she's been around in his room so many times, but never actually paid attention what was in his room, his forest-green painted walls were covered with posters of Bruce lee, or others Karate legends, his desk faced the wall on the corner close the window and the sun rays reflect through the window , his woodem- shelves filled with books. She sat on to his bed look at his nightstand next to each other were three small wooden frame pictures; The first as all of the Wasabi Warriors all their in Gi and Rudy on the middle holding the trophy, his eyes wide as saucers, the second was family photo and the third one was of him and her; she was sitting between his legs, his arms holding her protectively around the waist as they both smiled at the camera.

The blonde smiled at that memory.

His bathroom door open creaked open and he came out. Dressed in a simple dark-striped long sleeve shirt, stone washed jeans, his brown locks hair slightly wet from the shower. Even in the simplest look, her boyfriend still remained ridiculously hot.

"Hey 's up?" He said and sat next to her on the bed. _Princess _was his nickname was for her. Only him gets to call her that. Others tried, but only manage to get a black eye in the process.

Kim took a deep breath and took her hands in his. That's when Jack started to get worried.

"Kim.. What is going on?"

_You can do this, Kim. _Just say it!

"My parents in town."

Jack looked at her,confused expression plastered on his face."Okay, that's good thing," He uttered. "Right?"

"It's great. " Kim mumbled, running through her blonde hair. "Its just they want to spend with me in Paris."

That's when Jack confused expression turn into a frown.

"Oh."

"I know,its kind of weird. It's not that I don't want to go but I wanted to spend with you, too. now that I don't want to be them, I mean they are my parents of course I would spend with them its just I-"

She was cut off her rambling when a pair of lips was pressed against hers. Jack couldn't resist, her lips were too tempting, beside she was just too cute when she couldn't resist. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. The brunet slowly pulled away and their eyes were still closed, still locked in the embrace trying to catch their breath. His hypnotizing brown eyes bore into her hazel ones and it was like she was in a trance.

Jack grab a hold of hers hands intertwining their fingers.

"Kim, I'm not going anywhere. You will see me everyday. "He muttered softly. Your parents? Not so much. This a great opportunity for you guys to spend some quality time together. I just wanted you spend with them as you can."

The blonde looked away from him , deep in thought, her eyebrows knitted together. He had a point. But it was going to be hard leaving him behind. What she didn't know It was hard from him too he had everything planned out. They were going to have a movie marathon with the guys, maybe share a few kiss under the mistletoe along the way and he was going to tell her the three words that he wanted to say for a while now..

I Love you.

But I guess that those three words will have to wait as he prepared himself for the next words that came out of her mouth.

"I guess I'm going."

He sent her small smile and kissed her forehead." Great .About a little get together before you leave? I'll text the guys and Grace." He grabbed his IPhone on his nightstand and his eyes intensely focusing on the screen, hoping she didn't catch the uneasiness in his she did, she didn't say anything.

The blonde glanced up at him wishing she was as a brave as him in those situations. Unknown to her, he wasn't.

"Alright, I texted them. They will be here soon." He was now standing sideways but Kim had a view of his face. Without a much warning , Kim jumped on his back and he let out a loud _ouf! _trying to insert air back into his lungs.

"Piggy Back Ride!" She yelled quite adorably he might add. He chuckled adjusting her on his back so that she wouldn't fall.

"So..heavy… "He muttered dramatically and that earned him a slap in the head.

The guys came a few minutes later and started playing with video games in the living room. While Kim and Grace helped with the snacks. After playing rounds, the guys-Jerry, Milton,Eddie came in running like a stampede stumbling, pushing each other out of the way as if they hadn't eaten anything for days while Jack stay behind watching the scene, amused. Within a few minutes, all the plates were empty and a certain Latino released a loud b_urp_ making everyone scrunched their nose in disgust.

The brunet took a seat in of one the bar stool pulling his girlfriend into his lap.

"Jack, do you want a snack?" Kim asked,savoring a chocolate chip cookies. There is a few crumbs stuck on the corner of her mouth.

"No, thanks. I'm good." He said, dusting off the crumbs off her face with his fingers making the blonde blushed. He was definitely going to miss that.

After they decided to sit out of the patio. The backyard was literally crazy white; flock of snow everywhere, the grass long frozen.

"So, what do guys want to d-" Milton didn't get finished his sentence as snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the face. Everyone looked around to see Jerry with a mischievous look on his face , tossing another snowball up and down . Milton glared at him before making a snowball of his own and threw right into Jerry's face. Then after that it was full on snowball fight, snowballs was thrown back and forth. Kim backing out slowly, not wanting to be in part of it. But snowball hit her on the face and she gasped on how cold it was.

She looked up to see her boyfriend who was whistling quietly looking around as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

She gave him glare that could kill someone in the spot. Moreover, he knew he was screwed.

There is only thing that he could to.

"You are so dead, Jack!"

Run.

As he took off running trying to avoid getting with other snowballs. He made sure that he was a few meters away from her and put his hands down on his knees trying to catch his breath. As he tried to turn around, he did realized how slippery it was, he tried to regain his balance without success.

_Whoa__!_

He fell but not before Kim nailed him on the face with snowball. He winced as his back hit the cold surface and shook his head to get the snow off his hair. He began to sit up only to find his girlfriend straddling his waist.

The blonde smirked, leaning over his ear." Gotcha," she whispered softly making him shiver slightly. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control. Oh, the things she does to him.

He opened his eyes.a smirk found his way up to his face and she knew that he was up to no good.

"Yep." His lips lingered on her neck, making her breath hitched. "You caught me."

He planted a few kisses along the side of her neck up to her jaw, purposely missing her lips. She knew he was teasing her and took matters upon her hands. Kim pulled his head up to meets to hers before she slammed her lips against his with so much force, surprising herself and Jack. His arms found her way to waist, gripping her waist as they continued to kiss passionately, completely oblivious of their surroundings.

"Ahem."

The two reluctantly pulled away each other to find that they had an audience. Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Milton were standing here,smirking at the couple.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we needed to stop you before you started making babies." Jerry said, voicing everyone's thought aloud. Kim normally would've hit him but her face was red as a fire truck. She snuggled into his chest, hiding her face in embarrassment. Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling them both up from the floor. The boys continued to play in the snow while Grace pulled her best friend inside.

"Kim, what was that about?" Grace asked.

The blonde looked at her in wonder. "What do you mean?"

Grace rolled her eyes."Come on,Kim. That was more than your usual make-out session."

Kim blushed and didn't want know how her best friend could possibly know that. "Don't you tell anyone this, she muttered nervously," but I think that I'm in love with Jack."

The brunette scream so loud that Kim was so surprised that the whole house didn't shake and blow up just yet. The blonde put her hand on Grace's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Sheesh, would you keep it down! I don't know anyone else to know." She muttered angrily through her teeth .

"Is everything okay?"

The two girls turned around to see the guys looking at them with weirded out expression on their face. They must've look really weird with Kim with her mouth on her best friend face and their hazel eyes widened in surprise and looking at each other like they had been caught committing a crime. Kim took her hand of Grace's mouth and they cleared their throats,

"W-Well, we have to get going. Grace promised me to help pick outfits for Pairs. Right Grace? " She send her best friend a look: _Play along._

The brunette nodded robotically. "Right! Let's go!."

She grabbed Kim's arm and drag her into the living room and out of the door, but not before slamming the door behind her.

Silence.

Jack's eyes travelled the room completely bewildered. He took a step forward and turned around to face the guys who just looked as confused as he was. But he couldn't help but ask:

"What just happened?"

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Kim asked Grace as she looked in the mirror. After the crazy adventure at Jack's house, they did end up going to Kim's house. Grace was the person to come to for fashion advice. People called her the _Fashion Expert_. They were currently at her bedroom, a pile of clothes on the side of her bed. The blonde was currently modeling a blue aqua summer dress.

"Totally love it. With golden earrings it would look totally cute."

Kim smiled and looked up only for her eyes to land on picture frame that was nailed on the wall. It was picture of the wasabi warriors making silly faces at the camera. Hey! Don't judge. They were bored that day. She had her around her boyfriend's neck, sticking her tongue her out. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she made the right choice.

_Our love runs deep like a chevy,_

_if you fal-_**{3}**

She slammed the alarm off , closed her eyes for a minute forgetting what today was. Her mom entered and softly nudged her. " Kim,sweetie, it's time for you to wake up." She said, before walking out of the room. The blonde beauty sat up and rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. By the time she walked out, her blonde hair was in ponytail, her pink cardigan perfectly enveloped her body along with her favorite skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She looked really hot. Remind her to thanks Grace later to. She grabbed her suitcase, her purse and went downstairs. Her parents were already dressed in_ business suits_. Of course.

"I'm ready."

The airport ride wasn't very long. Her parents were ranting about the history of Paris, how much fun they were going to have and she kind of zoned out in the middle of it.

The airport was crowded with people, either sitting in the café, or waiting impatiently in their seat , little kids chasing each other around,and some happily chatting . It was Christmas. Who could blame them? They wanted to be with their loved ones.

As they went through security check, they finally arrived to their gate, where Kim saw the gang: Milton, Grace, Jack, Jerry, Eddie. All of them stood to greet her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I called them." Her mom said from behind her and Kim couldn't help but grin back at her. They all brought her in for a group hug, mumbling cheerful comments like; _Have fun on your trip! make sure to take a lot of pictures, visit a lot museums_,_ bring a lot beignets! _The last comment coming from Eddie. They pulled away just enough for Jack and Kim glancing at each other. Her biting her lip,and him giving her a small smile . The rest of the gang looked at each knowingly before backing out, leaving the couple to themselves.

They didn't know who leaned in first and they didn't care. In matter of seconds , their lips connected. Innocent bystanders stopped and looked at the couple in admiration. they both to relanctuly from each other.

"Have fun and be safe." He whispered softly. His girlfriend nodded and put on a brave face just for his sake.

_Flight 232 to Paris is now ready boarding. We appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy your flight_.

"Kim, we have to go honey." Her mom said, holding her ticket and boarding pass in her hand. Kim sighed and took one last look at her boyfriend.

"See you later?"

The brunet couldn't help but grinned. " See you later."

She gave send her friends one last wave before boarding.

Kim and her parents were in first class and it was far more than great. It was freaking , first, her seat was very comfy, her own table, she had her private big flat screen HDTV glued on the wall in front her and free headphones in Pink. Her favorite color. There was a spacer between her and her mom's seat. It was not was long, nor short, but just accurate enough from them to see each other.

_"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the flight 232 to Paris, this captain speaking. The flight is we are now ready depart; please make sure that your seat belt is securely fasten, the flight is scheduled to be *7 hours long.* Thank you, we hope you enjoy your flight._"

Kim sighed, leaned back on her seat and turn on the tv. When Her IPhone suddenly start beeping.

1 new text message.

_Bon Voyage, ma belle princesse.;)_- Jack_**{4)**_

She smiled and quickly typed a reply before turn it off and looked it back at the Tv.

* * *

_Merci, mon beau petit prince__:-*_- Kim**(5)**

Jack was standing on his front porch when he saw his girlfriend's message. His face beet red. He could totally pictured her smirking at him right now. Sliding his IPhone in his back pocket of his jeans, he shook her head, running fingers through his brown locks before opening his front door. Slamming it shut, he leaned his head against the wall. His mind wandered to what happened the past 24 hours. Their makeout session in the snow was definitely on top his list. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about it. If his friends hadn't stopped him he would've probably blurted out I love you sooner than expected and for some reason he was afraid of her reaction. He was so whipped.

* * *

**Here it is. Hope you like it.:) Do Not Just Follow and FAVORiTE! PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know how I'm doing. Part 2 coming soon:)**

**(1) Do not own Pink sweaters by Victoria Secret.**

**(2) Let it snow by Sammy Cahn**

**(3) Made in the Usa by Demi Lovato**

**4: Bon Voyage(safe trip)my beautiful princess**

**(5) Thank you, my handsome little prince.**

**Fun Fact : I speak french. (my first language) Anyone else?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**See you Later!**

**- XxWeirdlyxAdorableXx**


	2. I Love You Part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing responses. You guys are amazing!:) So I decided to do a shoutout.**

**LoveShipper**- _I know. Totally lovesick just the way we like 'em._

**CZG. 3** - _Thanks. Awesome!:) Lucky! I wish I could talk Spanish:(_

**Alvina-** _Cool! I'm from Haiti but born in the U.S_

**KarateGirl77- **_ Thanks.*Blushes*. Great! its a hard but fun language to learn.:DD_

**KarynitaAusllyandKick- **_Glad you like it. Hope you like this update.:)_

** .there. prettybrowneyes- **_Glad you enjoy it ! Thank you !:D _

**UnbreakableWarrior- **_Thanks:)_

**I Ship Kick: **_Genial ! je parle Francais depuis que je suis toute petite. Je ne suis pas vraiment francaise, le pays ou je suis maintenant, Francais c'est une des langues officielles._

**Director T: **_Glad you like it. I hope you like this one:D_

**Here you go! part 2( the last part). I hope you enjoy it!:)**

**A couple notes:**

**Kim is taking french classes at school, that's why she can speak french. Her dad learned to speak it.**

**I screw up the time difference from Paris to California. I apologized in advance. **

**This was all me. Sorry any grammar/spelling mistakes(barely look over this)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

––_The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Kim walked out the airplane stumbling a little bit. The 7- hour plane ride gave her jet lag, plus her butt was numb. She sighed in relief as soon a white title of the airport floor came into the view,a _Bienvenue A Paris _sign printed in dark blue bubble letter on top and 3 different languages that she couldn't understand. Luckily she spoke French.

"We are finally in Paris." Her mom said, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Yep." Mr. Crawford smiled,appearing next to the girls. I can't way to taste their famous _beignets!_ He said in a horrible french accent and Kim couldn't help but giggled.

Her father was so weird.

Considering all three of them had carry -ons, they didn't have face a painful experience of waiting for hours for their bags and then lifting heavy suitcases into the small cart.

They made it the way through the exit doors. It was almost night time. People crowded on the sidewalk , shoving the other other way, there was lot yelling and by the time they made it out of it they were all out of breath.

Kim and her father went to get them a taxi because they both spoke french, while her mom was guarding their suitcases. Thankfully, they managed to find a taxi driver that spoke English and knew the hotel that they were staying at. They hopped into the van. Kim leaned against the car door and look at the window. The street lights already illuminating their path, a few golden statues standing on pedestal , across the lake the sun was setting, leaving pinkish orange rays behind.

Paris truly is beautiful.

* * *

Hotel Legend**{6)**

One of the luxurious hotel in Paris and that was where The Crawfords were staying. There was a doorman waiting for them at their entrance, he looked slightly older than Kim(maybe in his 20's). He picked up their luggage as they walked to the lobby.

A huge chandelier occupy the ceiling,wooden flooring , with a plant like theme: artificial tree with twinkling lights , glass tables accompanied with green neon seats, with colorful vases and plants envelop the two white poles that supported the ceiling.

_"Bonsoir_ and welcome to the Legend Hotel. My name is Elena .How I may help you? "The receptionist asked with a smile. Her brown hair was in ponytail, as she straightened her black vest, her brown eyes looked tired, but she kept a friendly face.

"Yes, we would like to check in. We booked two rooms under John and Angela Crawford." Kim's mom said who was ready ready to pass out on the spot.

"Ah, yes the Crawfords. Suite 1234, two bedrooms are ready for you. Here are your hotel cars. Remember that breakfast is from dinner is at 8pm-10. 9pm-11."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. We hope you enjoy your stay."

As they finally made it to the their suite, Kim bid her her parents goodnight and walked into to her room. She blinked and manage to keep her eyes open to see the soft sheets on her king size bed and without bothering to change she jumped on the bed and was out like a light.

The next morning, Kim woke up, to the sound of her phone beeping. She slept well last night, and was ready for her first day in Paris. She rubbed her eyes and slowly pick her up her phone and looked down to see what time is in the World Time App**(7) **she installed two days ago.

_7:20 am,_ it read.

She scrolled down to see 2 missed calls from Julie and Grace. Thank God, she had international coverage. After small talk with the girls, she went it in the bathroom to get ready.

Her curly blond hair she put on a little mascara and pink lipgloss. It was the only source of makeup that she had on her because Jack always told her many times she looked beautiful without it , golden earrings, a beige cashmere sweater with a white undershirt, skinny jeans and white sneakers. Sexy yet casual.

"Thank you Grace," She thought before someone knock on the door.

"Kim, are you ready? Its time for breakfast!" Her mom yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled before grabbing her purse and walking out.

The first she noticed when she was walking down the hall was that there was a lot staring. Especially from french guys, but she didn't even glance at them. She could imagine Jack send a death glare making them back away in fear. At that thought, she looked at her phone hoping to get message or a call from him but she didn't find any. She missed his voice. But only to realized that he wouldn't want her to be sad. So she put on a smile as the breakfast hall came into view.

It looked like an outside cafe. French music playing in the background, there was a little patio with lounge chairs and gave a partial view of the streets of Paris. The buffet table filled with croissants, hot chocolate,and beignets. They took a seat outside.

"So Kim, where do you want to go first?" Her mom said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"I think we should visit the Eiffel Tower first. I heard that its huge." She answered and they all nodded in agreement and continue to eat their breakfast.

From the *Eiffel Tower to Notre Dame*, *to Musee de Louvre*, they had a blast from taking a family photo, do a little shopping together , take goofing pictures. They were exhausted and hungry . It's was 3 pm when they decided eating a local Italian pizzeria called _Luigi's_. It had warm feeling to it, with the red painted walls, the red and white twirling that their waitress, the Italian music made feel like you were really there.

"Hello, my name is Lucia and welcome to Luigi's. Can I take you order?" The waitress spoke with a fluent italian accent.

"Yes,can we have an extra-large pepperoni pizza and 4 Cokes?"

The waitress nodded, writing down the order."Alright, I will get drinks. The pizza will be ready in 30 minutes."

Kim watched her parents lacing their fingers together and smiled at each other . Its been a long time since she saw them interact like this and couldn't but smiled. Her phone rang making her snap out of mom and dad reality show. She grinned when her boyfriend picture appeared on the screen.

She excused herself from their table and step outside for a little bit of privacy.

"Hey Jack. I was wondering when you were going to call." She mused.

"Hey Princess. Sorry for the late call, still trying to figure out the time difference." He admitted sheepishly. "How was the trip going?"

"Good, we are having a lot fun actually.." she paused before adding," I wish you were here with me too."

The brunet detected a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wish I was there with you mom is driving me crazy." He joked, hoping to get a laugh out of her and smiled when he heard her soft laugh a few seconds later.

"Is that only reason you wish you were here?"

"And to kiss you senseless of course."

There was a small silence before she mumbled: "Shut up."

She heard his deep chuckle and couldn't help but laughed along as well. She absentmindedly to find her mom signaling that their pizza was ready.

She shook her head implying that she would be right there."Jack, I have to go can i call you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome, call you later." She waited for him to hang up the phone first before hanging up herself she walked back inside.

Jack put his phone back on the counter and a dull expression overclouded his facial features.

"Jack, are you okay?" He looked up to see his mom looking at him concerned.

He shook his head no, not bothering to hide it anymore and started explaining. When he finished his story and Mrs. Brewer had tears in her eyes. Happy tears.

"Oh my god! my little boy is growing up."She managed to choke out through the tears and ruffled her son's hair.

"Mom!" He groaned put his hands on his head in attempt to fix his hair.

She giggled. "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. You two are just so cute together." Jack laughed along with her.

"Well,are you waiting for? You have to tell her."

He let out a dry laugh." Mom, she is halfway around the world! How am I supposed to tell her?"

She smirked mischievously. "I know a way you can tell her."

* * *

After that they had eaten, they went back to the hotel and later that afternoon Kim was being dragged by her mom down the Hotel clothing store. Apparently there was a Christmas Ball tonight in the dinner hall. So her mom decided to go shopping.

"Come on Kim! We have to go find something to wear."

As they entered, the store was already filled with people who apparently had the same idea her mom had. The white titles filled with dresses, white chairs were occupied by the grumbling husbands. They picked out a few dresses and her dad was going to be the judge thumbs down, and two thumbs up later, they finally agreed on a dress and went back to their hotel room to get ready.

Mr. Crawford was ready before the girls and waited impatiently in the lobby for the girls to come out. It took a full thirty minutes before they finally came out.

Kim was wearing a short beige strapless dress, her blonde hair was in curls and fell carelessly around her shoulders, pearl earrings she had very little mascara that brung out her hazel eyes and a dark red lipstick.

Next to her was her mom was wearing electric blue dress that went to up to her feet, a smoky mascara that made her blue eyes made her eyes pop out. Her blond hair was in high ponytail, and she wore silver pendant earrings.

Mr. Crawford let out a whistle. "Looks like I am walking the two most beautiful girls of the ball tonight. Shall We?" John smirked holding out his arms out.

The girls smiled and hooked her arms with his.

When they all arrive the diner hall, people were already there in gowns, suits, already jamming it out on the dance floor.

The blonde beauty unhooked her arm from her dad and look back at her parents.

"I just wanted to say thank you guys for this trip. Even though, it's been a day, I really had fun." She announced, looking at them with gratitude.

"No problem. Merry Christmas, Kim."

"Merry Christmas."

When her mother shot her daughter a look, silently asking her something.

She smirked. "Yes,mom you can go dance."

Her mom let out what sounded like a sound of relief. "Are you sure?"

"Totally."

'Yeah,Kim it's going to have her special moment soon."Her father inquired and she looked at her dad confused but only looked behind her. Following his gaze , she slowly turned around.

Oh

My

God.

Jack.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with his black high tops, his brown hair was gelled back behind his ear , giving a perfect view his handsome facial features, his-award-winning smile plastered on his face as he walked up to her. She looked back at her father still shocked. only to find him winking back at her. She looked back her boyfriend who was holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

She was a little bit dazed but managed to nod. Her hands in his, he lead her to dance floor. Only when she felt his warm arms around her waist, she snapped back into reality.

"H-how ? When did you get here?"

"Well, he started, twirling her around and she landed gracefully back to his side, "thanks to my grandpa's private jet I managed to get here earlier than expected and since you told me where you were staying and I speak french fluently I managed to get cab to drive me and when I arrived I ran to into your father in the lobby and now I'm standing here talking you." He finished,leaned to whispered in her ear . "You look beautiful by the way."

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"You don't look so bad yourself, hotshot."She commented as they both laughed. He twirled her around one time before they stood her swinging back and forth, her arms around his neck, his arms holding protectively against him as the song came to a stop. They didn't realized that they gained an audience when people start clapping around them. Kim blushed and mumbled Merci in reply as the people began disperse.

"Come on outside. There is something I need to tell you you." Jack softly whispered in Kim's ear, his breath was so warm that made her ear tickle and she let him lead the way

The cold air hit them square in the face as soon they stepped into the hotel balcony and she closed the sliding door behind them . Her parents-not-so-discreetly watching the scene. The stars were already out enlightened the now dark night sky. She turned around to find him, holding a perfectly wrapped box in his hands. Her boyfriend stepped in front of her.

"Its your Christmas present," he said,handing her the box. "Open it."

She didn't need to be told twice. The brunet watched her unwrapped, well-ripped the paper out like a kid on Christmas morning and opened the carton box and took the item, to see more clearly.

It looked like a trophy but instead of the usual little man it was a huge crystal heart sat proudly on top. There was engraving written in a gold plaster frame on the bottom.

_I Love you- Jack_

Her eyes widened and she looked up with opened jaw.

He chuckled at reaction and walked closer. "I didn't only come here to see you. I came to tell you something, something that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I Love you Kim."

"I love you, He repeated ,stepping a little bit closer. "I'm in love with you. I love how your eyes light up when you win tournaments, I love how put your hair behind your ear when you gets nervous, how fearless you are and aren't afraid to go against any guys and I love how something good happens to me the first one I want to tell is you. "

She didn't answered just yet, just looked him back into his eyes and finally figured out the glint was when they kiss on her porch.

Love.

Butterflies erupted on her stomach and smile appeared on her face.

"I Love you too."

And their lips connected in a passionate bliss. Fireworks exploded in their stomach, their body molded perfectly together, he spin her around still kissing and she couldn't but laugh into the kiss.

After a few minutes they walk back inside, they were greeted by Kim's parents. Angela brought her daughter into a hug. Mr. Crawford let the girls have their moment and pulled Jack aside.

"I'm happy for you guys."He said happily, before his face turned deadly cold,"but if you hurt her, you will personally deal with me. Got it?"

Jack gulped."Got it."

"Dad, don't scare him." She teased before hooking her arm around her boyfriend's.

"Just welcoming him to the family," he said casually, his face turned back to normal before walking back to his wife.

Kim manage to sneak out of the dance to give jack his birthday present.

"Kim, I don't want a gift." He said, stepping into her hotel room. Really just her saying I love you back was gift enough.

" I won't be sure after you see this," she mumbled and he turned around to see barefoot her holding what seemed like a shoe box in her hand. He looked her weirdly as she handed him the box.

"Open it."

He did what he was told, carelessly throwing the papers out. He gasped and looked back at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Oh, My God,Kim! You did not!"

"Yep."

The limited edition Kung Fu Lightning High tops!"**(8)**

He has been wanting those forever,and they were not available in Seaford. She just happened to been shopping in Paris with her mom to find that they had a whole section just for Kung Fu lightning products.

She giggled at her boyfriend who was holding the sneakers like they fell from heaven. She watched as he put the box down and walked to up to her, scooping her up. She gasped in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist for support not before playfully whacking him in the chest. He stroke the back of her legs lightly, sending shivers from pleasure down her spine.

"You are amazing."He whispered softly, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. She blushed and crinkle her nose in such an adorable way that made her boyfriend laugh. In that moment, she stroke the side of his face with the back of her hand before pressing her lips against his.

_Best Christmas Ever._

* * *

**Here you go guys that the second and final part. I hope you like it. REVIEW.**I

**(6) Hotel Legend is a real hotel in Paris and I do not own it.**

**(7) Don't know if its a real app, either way I do not own it.**

**(8) Remember this?;)**

**Don't know when I will update but hopefully it will be soon. I hope you enjoy this for the meanwhile.**

**-XxWeirdlyxAdorableXx**

.


End file.
